What Rouge Missed
by TorpeGraveYard1031
Summary: Rouge the Bat seems to have a perfect life. The Sk8er Boi asks her out, but she turns him down. When she hits rock bottom, and Sk8er Boi hits ultimate stardom, will he forgive her mistake, or reject her heart as she once did. Songfic A.Lavinge's Sk8er Boi


Okay, so this is my first songfic. I'm making this in honor of my friend jenthehedgehog. Okay, I will be honest, I don't like the ShadowXRouge couple, besides, what they have is more of a brother-sisterly kind of thing going, Ya' know? I don't like ShadowXAmy too much either. Yet, I think ShadowXAmy would make a hysterical couple, well, because, they're complete opposites. But, Jenny likes the ShadAmy couple, and I respect that, so, here's some ShadowXAmyness. Gee, I hope I get this right.

**Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the Sonic characters. When will you people understand, and I can finally stop posting these stupid disclaimers:) **

What Rouge Missed

**The song is: **_Sk8er Boi _

**By: **Avril Lavigne

Rouge walked through the halls of her high school for the last day in her senior year. She always went on with talking about how her life seemed so perfect, so what more could she possibly want or need. But, there was one thing Rouge wanted..._Him._ Sk8er Boi...

_**He was a boy**_

_**She was a girl**_

_**Can I make it anymore obvious?**_

_**He was a punk.**_

_**And she did ballet.**_

_**What more can I say?**_

_**He wanted her.**_

_**She'd never tell.**_

_**Secretly she wanted him as well.**_

She was the most popular girl at school, with other popular snobby friends. So, she automatically was assumed to like Sonic the Hedgehog (A.K.A. the most popular guy at Alvic High). She didn't always like herself, but as long as her friends thought she was cool, she didn't mind. But, she had to keep her love hidden and had to act in the same snobby matter. She and her friends had a sort of "game" they would play called, "Pick out the loser of the day, and talk about them and spread rumors." They mostly picked on a certain hedgehog known only as, "Sk8er Boi."

Then, one day, Sk8er Boi went straight up to Rouge and her friends, and asked her out. Rouge was speechless while all of her friends giggled or scoffed. Rouge blushed but Alex, her closest and best friend whispered in her ear, "Okay, now's your chance to embarrass him. I mean, you said you were cool, so prove it. Dis Sk8er Boi." Rouge sighed and looked down. Then she looked her crusher straight in the eyes and said in a fake kind voice, "How cute. But, I'm not interested in losers. So, shoo, be gone Sk8er Boi," Rouge motioned for him to scat while her friends laughed in his face adding salt to his wounds. Rouge felt terrible for stomping on the boy's feelings, but she didn't show it.

Then, before he turned the corner, Sk8er Boi shouted, "By the way! The name's Shadow! Not Sk8er Boi!"

_**And all of her friends**_

_**Stuck up theirs nose.**_

_**And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.**_

_**He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi.**_

_**He wasn't good enough for her.**_

_**She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.**_

_**She needed to come back down to earth.**_

It's now five years later and Rouge hasn't changed much in appearance; She still had her same old pretty face.

The twenty-three year old bat had already ruined her life. She failed school, and quit college. She made one bad choice at a party and was now a mother of one. She barely kept in contact with her friends, and her family thought she was a disgrace.

She fed her child and put him down for a nap. She sighed when she looked around her home. _I can't believe it. I've lived such a pathetic life. _When the child finally fell asleep Rouge turned on her TV Then, she saw _him_ again!

"Sk8er Boi?" She asked no one in particular.

She turned up the volume on her TV. It was him! Rouge grabbed her phone and called Alex, "Alex! You'll never guess! A live concert is on and... " Rouge listened to her friend on the other line. "You got an extra ticket?! Yes... ...And... ...Can I... ...Really?! Thanks!" Rouge slammed down her phone and picked up her now screaming baby. She ran to her neighbor's house who baby-sat for her.

Rouge flew to downtown so fast, she almost passed her friends waiting for her on the outside on the concert hall. They quickly ran in and Rouge pushed her way all the way to the front. _Old Sk8er Boi, you haven't changed a bit. Please forgive me, Shadow._ Rouge thought, recalling the events in her the past.

_**Five years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone.**_

_**She turns on TV and guess who she sees.**_

_**Sk8er boi rocking up MTV.**_

_**She calls up her friends.**_

_**They already know**_

_**And they've all got tickets to see his show.**_

_**She tags along, stands in the crowd. **_

_**Looks up at the man that she turned down.**_

_**He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi. He wasn't good enough for her.**_

_**Now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar to show pretty face what he's worth.**__**  
**_

In the midst of the concert Rouge walked to the back of the crowd of fans dragging her friends along.

"Rouge!" Alex complained, "Why did you do that?!"

"Yeah rouge! I wanna listen to the concert!" Another one of her friends whined.

"Ugh, fine! But I need to talk to Alex at least!" Alex murmured something inaudible and turned to Rouge. "What is it? And hurry up! The concert is almost over!" "Okay, do you remember what happened five years ago?" Alex thought for a moment and Rouge saw her struggling to remember. "Well, remember How Sk8- I mean **Shadow **asked me out?" "Oh yeah, you turned him down." "Yeah... But it was you who made me! So, I'll tell him the truth and we'll be together in no time- "

"Yeah right!"

Rouge turned to see a a pink hedgehog with her hands on her hips. She was smirking, and she had her emerald eyes straight on Rouge. "What?" Rouge started to glare at the girl.

"Shadow isn't going to ask you out."

"Hey! What do you think you were doing eavesdropping anyway?!" Alex yelled at the stranger. Ignoring Alex the girl with rose colored fur said,

"Don't get your hopes up, because your just a thing of the past."

Rouge slightly bared her teeth unintentionally. Rouge couldn't do anything but glare, and grind her teeth; So Alex had to fight her battle for her.

"What makes you that _you're_ so irresistible, who ever you are? Hmmm?"

"First of all, the name's Amy, Amy Rose. Second of all," Amy showed the girls her hand and upon her finger was a ring.

"An Engagement ring?!" Rouge and Alex shrieked in unison. Amy smirked and replied,

"Still think you have a chance?"

_**Sorry girl but you missed out. **_

_**Well tough luck that boi's mine now. **_

_**We are more than just good friends. **_

_**This is how the story ends. **_

_**Too bad that you couldn't see.. See the man that boi could be. **_

_**There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside.**_

_**He's just a boi, and I'm just a girl. **_

_**Can I make it anymore obvious?**_

_**We are in love.**_

_**Haven't you heard how we rock eachother's world?**_

Rouge just stood there, speechless. _But, but, that's not fair! _

"Guess you can't just get by in life on a pretty face, huh Rouge?"

Rouge immediately shouted out, "How did you know my name!?" Amy looked at the white bat and replied, "It's all in a song Sk8er Boi and I wrote together."

Amy then turned and walked off in the direction of the stage with some bodyguards. Rouge couldn't see anything on the actual stage because she was so far from it, but she stared at the large screen above. Amy had climbed on stage at the end of a song and walked right up to Shadow. He had put his hand over the microphone so no one could hear their quick conversation. Then the girl gave Sk8er Boi a quick peck on the cheek and ran off backstage waving shouting something that sounded like, "Remember! I'll be at the studio singing our song!"

_**I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.**_

_**I'll be backstage after the show.**_

_**I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know.**_

_**I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.**_

_**I'll be backstage after the show.**_

_**I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know.**_

**-Fin-**

**Okay, like I said, it's my first ever songfic. I know, lame. I think I pretty much got that right. PLEASE REVIEW! No one really seemed to like my other fanfiction I wrote (except my friends: Rivermoore's Horse, jenthehedghog, and few other friends of mine who I know in real life). (Rivermoore's Horse is also someone I know personally, but she's my beta reader! 8D).**

**P.S. I don't have a 'Spell Check' so I do what I can on my own. :)**

**P.P.S. I tried to make the story easier to read, but in that process, I went crazy with the paragraphing... Again. :p**

**P.P.P.S. There are some glitches or something in my wordpad, so, if the whole song/story doesn't copy, I'll try to fix it later. Okay? (If not... DEAL WITH IT)!**

**P.P.P.P.S If you like any of my stories... THEN GIVE ME A BLOODY REVIEW! **

**Have a nice day Loves. :)**


End file.
